ROSE
by Shoujo Sedai
Summary: Cintaku seperti Mawar merah, mungkin sekarang terlihat indah. Namun, duriku yang tajam akan melukaimu. Cintaku seperti Mawar merah, ya mungkin sekarang terasa harum. Tapi, semakin kau mendekat maka semakin aku melukaimu. Song Fict by Lee Hi -Rose. MidoAka.


**ROSE**

 **SUMMARY:**

Cintaku seperti Mawar merah, mungkin sekarang terlihat indah

Namun, duriku yang tajam akan melukaimu

Cintaku seperti Mawar merah, ya mungkin sekarang terasa harum

Tapi, semakin kau mendekat maka semakin aku melukaimu

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADAOSHI**

 **BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!**

 **I DON'T TAKE ANY BENEFIT FOR THAT**

 **INSPIRATED ANG BGM's STORY BY LEE HI - ROSE**

 **WARNING:**

Alur cepat dan absurd, bahasa kaku, membosankan serta pasaran

OOC maybe

YAOI

 **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU X AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 **SHOUJO SEDAI PRESENT**

Hope You Guys Like It! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _My love is like a red Rose, It may be beautiful now_

 _But my sharps thorns will hurt you_

 _My love is like a red Rose, yes I may be fragrant_

 _But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_

* * *

Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi Seijuurou? Mantan Kapten Generasi Keajaiban -tim basket SMP Teiko- yang kini menjadi Kapten tim basket Sekolah para Kaisar, SMA Rakuzan meski dia baru ditingkat 1. Seorang _Point Guard_ jenius dengan _Emperror Eye_ menakjubkan. Selain itu, ia berasal dari keluarga kalangan terkemuka di Jepang. Memiliki otak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata bahkan jenius, yang membuatnya selalu mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi parallel di Sekolah sejak pertama masuk Sekolah Dasar bahkan mungkin dari semua pusat pendidikan di Jepang. Tak hanya di bidang akademi, non-akademinyapun sempurna. Memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup ideal dan juga wajah yang rupawan –jika kau masih sayang nyawamu dengan tidak mengatakan bahwa Akashi itu imut dan manis- apalagi ditambah kebaikan dan tata kramanya yang santun nan halus, menjadikannya sebagai idaman semua orang, tidak peduli lelaki maupun wanita. Sosoknya yang indah dapat digambarkan bagai sebuah Mawar merah yang merekah. Indah, harum nan menawan.

Namun, tak selamanya keindahan itu bisa sempurna. Bahkan dalam setangkai Mawar merah yang indahpun terdapat duri tajam yang akan menusuk dan melukai siapapun.

Sama halnya dengan Akashi. Dibalik semua kebaikan dan keindahannya yang ada, terdapat _sosok lain_ dalam dirinya yang mampu membuat siapapun tunduk dan takluk padanya. _Sosok lain_ itulah, yang menjadi duri dalam diri Akashi. Karena hampir kesempurnaan dirinya inilah, sifat arogan, ingin selalu menang, egois dan otoriter muncul dalam dirinya yang lain. Ia tak segan akan melakukan hal-hal yang melampaui batas wajar demi meraih apapun yang ia inginkan. Absolut dan selalu benar, begitulah ia menyebutnya.

Termasuk dengan merusak pertemanannya dengan sesama rekan tim basketnya di SMP Teiko, dengan menabuhkan gendang permusuhan kepada mereka menggunakan cara bertanding basket disaat mereka SMA. Dan sekaranglah, waktu yang Akashi anggap tepat untuk melakukannya. Piala Winter Cup.

Meski tiket untuk timnya sudah pasti, namun Akashi tidak santai-santai saja. Ia mengajukan ide _Training Camp_ kepada pelatihnya dan disetujui. Pilihannya jatuh pada latihan di daerah pantai.

"Sei-chan, apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan? Pelatih sudah menunggumu sedari tadi" seru salah satu rekannya dari luar pintu kamar

"Ah, sebentar lagi Reo. Aku sedang membereskan tempat tidur" sahut Akashi

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang latihan ya" ujar Reo kemudian pergi dari depan pintu kamar Akashi

Akashi hanya menggumam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

Setelah menjalani latihan kurang lebih satu jam, semua pemain Rakuzan mulai berhamburan di area latihan. Ada yang menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai, duduk-duduk di _bench_ bahkan bersandar pada ring sambil memainkan bola.

Akashi memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus tetap giat berlatih agar dapat memenangkan kejuaran ini. Meskipun ia yakin jika timnya bisa menang.

"Sei-chan, mengapa kau tetap ingin mengadakan _Training Camp_? Bukaknkah kau yakin jika tim kita akan menang?" tanya Reo

"Meskipun kita akan menang, bukan berarti kita bebas dari latihan. Kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya nanti di arena. Selemah apapun lawan kita, kita tak bisa meremehkannya dan mengendorkan pertahanan kita. Satu titik saja lubang pada sebuah kertas, ia tetap akan bisa merobek kertas itu" jawab Akashi

Reo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah apa yang sedang coba Akashi rencanakan, ia tidak tahu. Apapun itu, ia yakin jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan para anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain dan Kuroko. Karena mereka semua juga berpartisipasi dalam kejuaraan Winter Cup kali ini.

"Aku pergi keluar. Jika pelatih mencariku, bilang saja tetap lanjutkan latihan tanpaku" pesan Akashi lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Reo

Yah, Reo sudah sangat kebal dan maklum dengan semua sifat Akashi ini. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

.

* * *

 _Don't look at me with that light glance_

 _Don't speak of love easily_

 _If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too_

 _Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday_

* * *

.

Akashi berjalan-jalan disepanjang bibir pantai. Ini aneh, tidak biasanya ia bolos latihan. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa harus pergi keluar saat ini dan meninggalkan latihannya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah batu karang yang cukup besar di sisi pantai. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

Di atas batu karang tersebut, seorang pemuda bersurai zamrud dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya tengah duduk sambil menatap hamparan pantai yang lepas. Sosok yang dulunya selalu berada disisinya sepanjang hari. Sosok teman dan rival abadi.

Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi ingat betul bagaimana hubungannya dengan pemuda tersebut dulu. Entah ini semacam takdir atau hanya kebetulan, mereka seperti terikat satu sama lain. Midorima dan dirinya selalu mendapat posisi yang saling berdampingan dan saling melengkapi. Ketika ia dipilih menjadi Kapten tim basketnya saat SMP, maka Midorima menjabat sebagai Wakil Kapten. Jika ia adalah si nomor 1, maka pemuda tersebut si nomor 2. Ia lahir di musim dingin namun berelemen api, sedangkan Midorima lahir di musim panas namun berelemen air. Surainya bagaikan api unggun di tengah glester, surai Midorima bagaikan oasis di tengah gurun. Sama-sama memiliki posisi _guard,_ dengan Midorima sebagai _Shooting Guard._

Dan yang paling Akashi ingat betul adalah pemuda tersebut rela ia kalahkan ratusan kali dalam bermain Shogi hanya karena keinginannya menemani Akashi. Jika pada umumnya seseorang akan malas bahkan menyerah meladeni seseorang yang telah mengalahkannya paling tidak satu kali dalam sehari, maka tidak berlaku bagi Midorima. Entah karena pemuda itu terobsesi pada kemenangan darinya atau alasan lain, ia tak tahu.

Juga, Akashi tak pernah mengerti apa arti tatapan Midorima untuknya pada saat itu. Tatapan itu, seperti tatapan intimidasi mungkin. Atau malah tatapan meremehkan? Tapi, mana ada tatapan meremehkan yang menimbulkan rasa.. nyaman? Apalagi, ketika ia menyatakan perang pada Midorima, Murasakibara. Aomine dan Kise. Tatapan mata Midorima seperti memancarkan rasa kecewa dan.. kesedihan. Seperti ia tak ingin melakukanya –atau mungkin tidak rela berpisah darinya? Akashi tidak mau tahu yang mana, ia hanya merasa jika Midorima tidak terima. Itu saja.

Midorima menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka matanya kembali dan akan beranjak pergi. Disaat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesisi kanan, dapat ia lihat siluet pemuda mungil bersurai ruby tengah berdiri sambil menatap dirinya.

"Akashi?" seru Midorima terkejut

"Doumo, Shintarou" sapa Akashi

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Midorima

"Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan seusai latihan. Kau?" tanya Akashi balik

"Sama sepertimu. Tak kusangka, kita akan bertemu disini" ujar Midorima

Akashi hanya diam. Keheningan seketika mendominsi suasana. Midorma menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Akashi.

"Aku tidak sabar bisa segera melawanmu di Winter Cup nanti. Dan akan kuajari kau bagaimana rasanya kekalahan" ujar Midorima sambil berjalan melewati Akashi

Akashi tak beranjak, meresponpun tidak. Midorima terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi, menghentikannya.

"Apa alasanmu selalu ingin melawanku, Shintarou?"

Midorima terdiam, kemudian membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" tanya Midorima heran

"Aku tahu kau itu cerdas. Apakah pertanyaanku kurang jelas? Atau kau yang pura-pura tidak tahu?" sarkas Akashi

Bukannya menjawab, Midorima semakin intens menatap mata Akashi. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu! Batin Akashi.

"Kau tahu, hampir disemua pertandingan yang kita lakukan kau tidak pernah menang dariku bahkan sekalipun. Untuk bisa membuatku terpojokpun kau hanya bisa melakukannya sebesar 50%, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu melakukannya. Jadi, mengapa kau mau saja dikalahkan terlalu banyak olehku?" tegas Akashi _to the point_

Midorima memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sudah lama Akashi ingin menanyakan ini, namun pemuda dihadapannya selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang akan ia katakan dan mengalihkan topik.

"Jika aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?" jawab Midorima

Akashi membelalakkan matanya, namun segera ia kembali merubah ekspresinya seperti biasa. Heh, lelucon macam apa ini? Akashi tahu jika Midorima itu anti dalam hal bercanda. Tapi, ia membuat sebuah candaan? Apakah ini tanda kiamat?

"Heh, kau ini bicara apa?" cibir Akashi

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya. Maka dari itu jangan dipikirkan dan jangan dianggap beban. Jaa ne, Seijuurou" ujar Midorima dan berbalik akan pergi lagi

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, apa kau bisa mencabut duri yang ada pada diriku?" tantang Akashi

Midorima terpaku di tempatnya.

"Dalam setangkai bunga Mawar, terdapat duri tajam yang ada disetiap mili batangnya. Jika kau ingin memetiknya, secara otomatis kau juga memetik duri tersebut. Sama halnya dengan manusia. Jika kau mencintainya, apa kau bisa menerima setiap sikap buruknya?" ujar Akashi

Akashi berjalan mendekati Midorima yang masih termenung di tempatnya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menunggumu melakukannya" ujar Akashi dan berlalu pergi.

Midorima hanya menatap punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Don't trush me too much_

 _You don't know me that well yet_

 _So just run away, just run away_

 _Don't love me_

 _You don't know me that well yet_

 _I say run away, just run away_

 _Don't come to me_

* * *

.

Akashi membuka jendela kamarnya. Sinar mentari pagi cukup hangat, ia menyukai itu. Setelah membereskan _Futon_ yang ia jadikan alas tidur, segera ia beranjak untuk keluar. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dua pemuda dengan postur tubuh berbeda melintas di depan kamarnya.

"Oi, Shin-chan! Kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam di belakang pemuda yang ditanyai

"Urusai, Bakao! Mengapa kau mengikuti, _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima balik

Akashi hanya memperhatikan mereka. Apakah mereka sedekat itu? Batinnya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Midorima membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Akashi tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar dan menatapnya.

"Ohayou, Shintarou" sapa Akashi dengan wajah datar

"Ohayou, Akashi" balas Midorima

Tak ada percakapan lagi. Akashi berjalan melewati Midorima dan pemuda yang dipanggil Bakao tadi. Namun, sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangannya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" pinta Midorima

Akashi hanya diam saja bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya.

.

Disinilah mereka, sebuah taman di belakang penginapan. Kebetulan mereka berada di penginapan yang sama.

Akashi berdiri dihadapan Midorima sambil bersidekap, tentu dengan ekspresi angkuh andalannya. Mata dwiwarna yang menatap sedikit bosan dan menuntut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Akashi

"Kau ingat ucapanku kemarin 'kan? Aku bilang kau boleh tidak mempercayainya dan jangan memikirkannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal, aku tidak bercanda akan hal itu" tukas Midorima

Akashi menatap tepat pada iris zamrud Midorima. Ia tatap lekat-lekat dua bola mata itu, mencari sebuah kebohongan atau apapun yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengejek pemuda dihadapannya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan, tidak ada gurauan, tidak ada keraguan. Hanya ada kilatan tulus.

Akashi tersenyum –menyeringai- akan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Heh? Aku tahu, sangat tahu jika kita –sangat- dekat ketika SMP dulu. Bahkan jika saat itu ada yang berpikir kita adalah pasangan, mungkin mereka akan bilang kita adalah pasangan yang serasi. Aku tahu kau percaya padaku –sangat. Dan aku juga sadar, kau pasti sangat mengenalku. Tapi, apa kau sudah merasa kau benar-benar mengerti diriku dengan baik, Shintarou?" ujar Akashi

Midorima terpaku. Pertanyaan –atau pernyataan- Akashi memukulnya telak. Apakah ia sudah benar-benar mengerti pemuda bersurai ruby itu? Ia memang dekat –sangat dekat. Ia ada di depan matanya, namun entah mengapa ia terasa jauh dan sulit diraih. Benarkah ia sudah mengenal Akashi dengan baik?

"Jika kau masih memiliki setengah jawabannya.." ujar Akashi sambil berlalu akan meninggalkan Midorima "Sebaiknya, kau lupakan saja untuk bisa mencintaiku. Larilah sejauh yang kau bisa dari semua harapanmu dan jangan datang –menemuiku- lagi" lanjutnya dan benar-benar pergi

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya –berpikir. Jika ia harus menyerah, lalu apa arti usahanya selama ini? Selalu kalah dari Akashi dan janjinya untuk mengajarkan arti sebuah kekalahan untuk pemuda itu, apakah harus sia-sia?

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu, bagaimanapun cara dan hasilnya nanti. Aku tak semudah itu untuk menyerah, Akashi" gumam Midorima

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seeing your confidence makes me feel so bad for you_

 _Your confident footsteps toward me look so pitiful today_

 _Emotions? That's an extravagance to me_

 _Love? That's obsession's best friend_

 _So run away just run away_

 _Cuz you and I must to an end_

* * *

.

Semi-final Winter Cup. Saat-saat inilah yang ditunggu oleh Midorima. Ia sendiri tak menyangka, usahanya selama ini berjalan mulus dan sesuai rencananya. Dan yang paling ia tunggu adalah melawan seseorang yang paling ingin ia taklukkan –Akashi Seijuurou. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hal ini akhirnya akan terjadi juga.

Ia tatap _lucky item_ nya sejenak –sebuah pion shogi- dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Akan kutunjukkan padamu jika aku bisa, Akashi Seijuurou" gumamnya dalam hati

.

Venue sudah penuh sesak akan para penonton yang antusias menyaksikan pertandingan basket antara sekolah para Raja Legendaris –Shuutoku- dan sekolah para Kaisar pencipta segalanya –Rakuzan-. Tim yang digadang-gadang sebagai tim yang kuat.

Disalah satu sisi venue, terdapat dua pemuda yang tengah berdiri pada salah satu lorong pintu masuk.

"Atsushi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pertandingan kali ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni menjuntai di mata kirinya

"Hmm, entahlah. Ini seperti pertandingan antara Mine-chin dan Kise-chin, tapi sedikit berbeda" jawab pemuda raksasa berambut ungu dengan nada bosan

"Pertandingan antara dua orang yang saling dekat, hm? Pasti akan sulit jika kau harus melawan teman terdekatmu sendiri. Apalagi jika hubungan mereka bisa dibilang lebih dekat dari teman" tebak Himuro

"Mereka memang bukan sekedar teman, mereka hampir selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama-sama. Entah itu bermain shogi, belajar, berduet musik atau bermain basket. Bisa dibilang mereka juga rival, tapi tidak saling menghancurkan. Dan Mido-chin hampir tidak pernah menang melawan Aka-chin" tambah Murasakibara

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Jika mereka teman, harusnya mereka saling melengkapi. Dan jika mereka rival, untuk apa mereka berdampingan?" seru Himuro heran

"Karena Mido-chin mencintai Aka-chin" ujar Murasakibara

Himuro membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Adakah yang seperti itu? Seseorang yang mencintai orang yang selalu mengalahkannya?

"Jika Mine-chin dan Kise-chin bertanding karena Kise-chin ingin mendapatkan pengakuan Mine-chin akan kehebatannya, maka Mido-chin ingin Aka-chin tahu akan perasaannya. Bisa dibilang, Mido-chin lebih emosional dalam menunjukkan perasaannya daripada Kise-chin. Dan karena obsesi cintanya pula, ia tak sekasar Mine-chin yang tega menghancurkan Kise-chin dalam bertanding. Masih ada keraguan antara harus melawannya sekuat tenaga atau membiarkan berjalan dengan semestinya. Itulah masalah yang selalu menjadi penghalang Mido-chin untuk melawan Aka-chin" terang Murasakibara

Himuro hanya mampu tercenung dengan apa yang Murasakibara jelaskan. Antara egoisme dan perasaan, pilihan yang cukup sulit untuk diambil. Dengan kata lain, jika Midorima ingin menang ia harus bisa menghancurkan Akashi. Namun, ia tidak tega menghancurkan Akashi karena ia mencintai pemuda tersebut.

Bagaimanapun juga, hanya ada satu jalan terbaik dari semuanya.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kuarter kedua berakhir seimbang. Ada jeda waktu 10 menit untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan kuarter berikutnya.

Setelah _briefing_ kecil dengan para pemain dan pelatih, Akashi pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Tidak ia sangka, jika pertandingannya akan sesengit ini. Entah ini karena lawannya juga merupakan SMA yang kuat atau karena ia melawan Midorima, ia tak tahu. Namun, ia menikamti pertandingan ini. Apalagi dengan melihat ekspresi dan langkah percaya diri pemuda tersebut untuk melawannya, membuatnya tersenyum. Senyum prihatin.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ryouta?" seru Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Wah, Akashi-cchi memang hebat dalam menebak pikiran ya" gurau Kise dan berjalan mendekati Akashi

"Bukannya pemanasan, kau malah kemari" cibir Akashi

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada pelatihku, tenang saja. Aku juga sudah pemanasan" balas Kise

Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti mereka.

"Akashi-cchi, kuharap kau mau mengerti dan menerima perasaan Midorima-cchi untukmu, _ssu_ " ujar Kise

Akashi hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, betapa ia mencintaimu? Yah, meski Midorima-cchi itu bodoh dalam menyampaikannya gara-gara dia tsundere. Ia rela kalah ratusan kali untukmu, selalu ada disisimu tanpa kau minta, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya seperti perhatian lebih yang selalu ia tujukkan padamu. Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu?" tanya Kise retoris

Iya, harusnya Kise tahu apa jawabannya. Akashi jenius, ingat?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ryouta? Aku bukan anak kecil yang membutuhkan penjelasan seperti itu. Jika ia berhasil mengalahkanku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tapi jika ia kalah, maka maaf saja" sarkas Akashi

"Jangan melukai dirimu dan orang lain, Akashi-cchi. Berilah Midorima-cchi sedikit saja kesempatan untuk membuktikannya. Kasus kita hampir sama. Aku dengan Aomine-cchi dan kau dengan Midorima-cchi. Sulit rasanya ketika kita harus melawan orang yang sangat dekat dan mengerti kita. Bahkan ketika aku berusaha sekeras apapun, aku masihlah tidak sehebat Aomine-cchi padahal ia sudah memberiku kesempatan. Namun, aku tak pernah menyesal setelah itu karena setidaknya aku berhasil menunjukkan pada Aomine-cchi jika aku berkembang. Yah, meski hubungan kami belum membaik tapi Aomine-cchi sudah kembali seperti dulu. Maka dari itu, berilah Midorima-cchi kesempatan dan jangan khianati dirimu sendiri" jelas Kise

Akashi hanya menatap Kise datar, meski ada sedikit raut bingung pada ekspresinya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir Kise.

"Aku tahu, kau juga mencintai Midorima-cchi 'kan?" ujar Kise

.

Midorima mencuci tangannya setelah ia buang air kecil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ketika merasa ada orang lain berada disisinya.

"Mendukung Kise atau mendukung Kuroko eh, Aomine?" sapa Midorima

"Bukan urusanmu untuk apa aku kemari, Midorima. Aku hanya menuruti Satsuki yang merengek ingin melihat pertandingan hari ini" jawab aomine dingin

"Akan sangat sulit sepertinya antara ingin mendukung pasanganmu atau mantanmu jika mereka bertanding" sindir Midorima

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana rasanya ketika kau harus mengerahkan semua yang kau miliki hanya untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau gapai?" sarkas Aomine

"Setidaknya aku bukan kau yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghancurkan usaha seseorang yang mencintaimu –dan yang kau cintai- hanya agar kau akui kehebatannya" balas Midorima

"Dan karena itulah, kau takkan pernah bisa menggapainya, baka" tukas Aomine

Midorima terdiam sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Midorima

"Tanpa kuberitahupun harusnya kau sadar, karena kau sama jeniusnya dengan Akashi. Tapi, karena obsesi bodohmu itulah kau tidak menyadarinya" ujar Aomine

Midorima hanya menatap Aomine lekat, menuntut penjelasan.

"Karena rasa cintamu pada Akashi yang terlalu besar itulah alasan mengapa kau tak pernah bisa menang dari Akashi. Jika kau memang ingin menang, harusnya kau singkirkan rasa cintamu itu barang sebentar saja. Karena rasa cintamu, kau selalu ragu dalam melawannya. Kau ingin menang, namun kau tahan karena kau tak mau menghancurkan Akashi dengan alasan karena kau mencintainya" jelas Aomine

Midorima terkejut. Benarkah karena alasan tersebut ia tak bisa mengalahkan Akashi? Apakah salah jika ia _hanya_ tak ingin menghancurkan Akashi karena ia mencinta pemuda tersebut? Ia tak ingin Akashi terluka, itu saja.

"Hubunganku dan Kise tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin aku memang terlihat kurang ajar dengan menghancurkannya –orang yang kucintai- sedemikian rupa. Namun itu karena aku ingin ia bersungguh-sungguh melawanku dan membuktikan padaku bahwa dia layak kuakui. Sebelum bertanding, aku bicara padanya untuk jangan menunjukkan rasa simpati atau apapun padaku jika ingin kuakui dan menyuruhnya melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menghancurkanku. Bahkan ia berani hingga membuatku mendapat empat foul demi kemenangan timnya. Namun pada akhirnya tetap saja, ia menunjukkan tatapan seolah ia tak ingin aku kalah dalam pertandingan itu. Itu membuatku kecewa, jujur saja. Dan sejak itulah, aku tak pernah ingin melihatnya berjuang sekuat tenaga hanya agar kuakui jika ia masih dihantui rasa takut aku tersaingi olehnya. Aku menyuruhnya berhenti, dan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar ia kuat untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya untuk sekedar pengakuan semata. Maka dari itu, jangan tunjukkan emosi dan obsesimu jika memang kau ingin Akashi menerima perasaanmu" tutur Aomine

Midorima hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri seperti masokis gila dan jangan mengecewakan orang yang kau cintai. Karena kepercayaan tidak bisa disusun ulang setelah hancur. Kuingatkan lagi, singkirkan perasaanmu sejenak. Karena dia juga menunggumu untuk membuktikannya" ujar Aomine dan berlalu meninggalkan Midorima

.

.

Pertandingan kuarter ketiga dimulai. Dan sesuai dengan prediksinya, ia akan berhadapan dengan Akashi dalam _one-on-one_. Juga, Akashi menepati janjinya jika suatu saat mereka berhadapan, ia tak akan main-main. Tak segan, Akashi mengeluarkan _Emperor Eye_ miliknya.

Ini memang kali pertama ia menghadapi _Emperor Eye_ milik Akashi, namun ia tak pernah menduga jika kekuatan mata itu sangat besar. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi hal ini, tapi ia masih kalah.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan" seru Takao sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Midorima masih terduduk. Rasa terkejutnya masih terlalu besar akan kekuatan mata Akashi. Hingga pukulan dari Miyaji dan seruan Ootsubo serta teriakan para pendukung dari sekolahnya membuat ia sadar, ini masih belum berakhir.

Dan yang membuatnya benar-benar sadar jika ia masih bisa membuktikan pada Akashi jika ia serius akan ucapannya adalah kalimat Aomine.

" _..Kuingatkan lagi, singkirkan perasaanmu sejenak. Karena dia juga menunggumu untuk membuktikannya"_

Benarkah Akashi menunggunya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh mencintai pemuda manis itu? Apakah itu artinya Akashi juga mengharapkan dirinya? Berharap bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan cinta darinya? Jika iya, maka ia takkan membuang-buang waktu lagi. Takkan ia biarkan Akashi menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk ia mengungkapkan cintanya –yang sudah ia simpan bahkan sejak SMP.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya begitu melihat Midorima sudah kembali berdiri. Entah mengapa, perasaannya mendadak tak menentu. Antara bahagia, antusias, berdebar, dan banyak lagi. Benarkah apa kata Kise? Benarkah jika ia juga mencintai pemuda tampan nan jangkung itu? Memang ia berjanji akan menerima perasaan pemuda itu bila Midorima menang, tapi hanya sebagai pemenuh janji saja. Namun entah mengapa, ia juga menantikan saat ini?

Midorima dan Akashi sudah berhadapan kembali. Dan sudah Midorima membulatkan tekadnya untuk mempertaruhkan apapun yang ia punya.

Midorima melompat untuk posisi menembak, namun ia tak memegang bola. Akashi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Secepat kilat, Takao mengoper bola yang ia pegang kearah Midorima dan dieksekusi dengan sempurna oleh Midorima. Semua yang berada disana tercenung. Melakukan tembakan setelah melompat dan berasal dari sebuah operan itu adalah hal gila, apalagi tembakan itu adalah _three-poin_!

"Sejak awal, Midorima-cchi tidak akan menembak ketika ia tidak yakin. Tapi tembakan itu, level akurasinya lebih sulit daripada tembakan biasa. Meskipun melawan Akashi-cchi, kalau dia bisa melakukan tembakan itu tanpa meleset, pasti ia sangat percaya pada rekannya" gumam Kise – _terutama pada Takao-_

Kise tersenyum ironi. Ia tak percaya sebenarnya jika Midorima bisa mempercayai seseorang, dia itu egois dan berharga diri tinggi. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa merebut kepercayaan pemuda tersebut, bahkan seluruh atensi yang ia miliki.

"Yah, semoga saja ia tidak benar-benar berniat menyakiti hati orang lain karena harapan palsu yang ia berikan. Kecuali jika ia sama masokisnya dengan Midorima-cchi sih, itu beda cerita" celetuk Kise

"Bentuknya memang sedikit beda, tapi mereka mirip dengan kalian. Mereka seperti 'Cahaya' dan 'Bayangan'Shuutoku" ujar Hyuuga pada Kuroko dan Kagami

"Benar sekali" balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum

" _Namun sayang, bahkan Takao-kun yang mendapat kepercayaan cukup besarpun tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi ekstensi Akashi-kun di hati Midorima-kun. Karena Midorima-kun tidak membutuhkan bayangan, namun pendamping yang selalu mengimbangi langkahnya. Seorang Raja hanya membutuhkan seorang Ratu"_ gumam Kuroko dalam hati prihatin

Akashi mendribble bolanya lumayan lama. Ia terkejut, jujur saja. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Midorima mempercayai rekannya begitu besar. Apalagi pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, yang ia yakin jika pemuda tersebut –Takao- pasti selalu mengikuti Midorima kemanapun pemuda itu melangkah. Entah tiba-tiba, emosi dalam diri Akashi muncul. Antara tertarik dengan alur permainan yang dibuat Midorima bersama rekannya atau mungkin.. rasa cemburu karena ternyata Midorima mempercayai orang lain juga, bukan hanya pada dirinya? Merasakan hal itu, Akashi tersenyum miring. Ia merasa terkhianati, sepertinya. Dan juga, ia sempat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tadi, meski hanya setipis kertas. Padahal, ia adalah orang yang paling mahal senyumnya diantara mereka berlima –dan Kuroko.

" _Jadi, kau berusaha memancingku dengan cara ini eh? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau mempercayai orang lain? Baiklah, jika ini caramu untuk menang maka kukabulkan"_ geram Akashi dalam hati.

.

"Sekali lagi, aku harus memberikan rasa hormatku padamu, Shintarou dan SMA Shuutoku. Sampai akhirpun, tak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang menyerah. Tapi, kau takkan bisa mencapainya" ujar Akashi lalu melakukan tembakan

Tembakan tersebut masuk, bertepatan dengan peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Raja Veteran" lanjut Akashi

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 86-70 dengan SMA Rakuzan sebagai pemenang. Semua pemain Rakuzan tampak merasa lega. Tentu saja, pertandingan kali ini bagaikan penentuan antara hidup dan mati bagi keduanya.

Midorima berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang melangkah menuju bangku Rakuzan. Sadar ada yang mengikuti, Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Shintarou" sapa Akashi

"Aku kalah. Tapi, lain kali pasti.. kami akan menang" ujar Midorima sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, Shintarou. Sudah lama aku tidak merasa sesenang ini dalam maaf, aku tidak bisa berjabat tangan denganmu. Kalau kau haus akan kemenangan, kurangilah kebaikanmu. Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Aku ingin menjadi musuh kalian" balas Akashi dengan angkuh

"Begitu, ya? Kau masih belum berubah Akashi.. sama seperti dulu. Tapi, meski begitu lain kali kami akan menang" ujar Midorima

" _Kau belum berubah atau kau tidak akan kembali lagi pada sosokmu yang dulu, Akashi? Kau tahu, sosokmu yang saat ini sangat sulit kuraih. Aku ingin meraih sosokmu yang ini juga, namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karena sosokmu yang sekarang terlalu transparan untuk kugenggam"_ batin Midorima kecewa

" _Kau selalu seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan sosokku yang sekarang, Shintarou. Apa kau hanya mencintai sosokku yang dulu? Apakah sosokku yang ini tak bisa mendapat hal serupa dengan yang satunya? Apakah kau takut jika kau menghancurkanku yang sekarang, berpikir ia juga akan hancur?"_ gumam Akashi dalam hati.

.

"Eh? Shin-chan, kau patah hati ya? Tapi.. maaf, aku tak bisa menghiburmu untuk sekarang" ujar Takao disela tangisnya

"Aku tahu, aku juga. Mengalami kekalahan itu.. ternyata memang menyebalkan" balas Midorima yang ikut meneteskan air matanya

" _Apakah sebegitu jauhnya jarak antara kau dan aku saat ini, Akashi? Kapan kau akan kembali?"_ lanjut Midorima dalam hati

" _Apa kau tahu, Shin-chan? Harusnya yang patah hati itu aku. Aku sudah berusaha menarik perhatianmu, namun aku sadar aku takkan bisa menggantinya di hatimu. Bukannya aku tak bisa menghiburmu, hanya saja aku tahu, yang kau butuhkan saat ini bukanlah aku tapi dia. Benar 'kan? Bahkan disaat kau sudah ia hancurkan sedemikan rupapun, kau masih berharap besar untuknya"_ batin Takao miris.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah pertandingan Winter Cup, akhirnya Akashi sadar jika tak selamanya Kaisar akan duduk di singgahsananya. Ada saatnya ia lengser. Entah itu dipaksa maupun suka rela. Dan yang paling Akashi sadari adalah, sekeras apapun usaha seseorang, biarpun akan berujung kegagalan itu semua tidak pernah sia-sia. Persis seperti kata Kise, setidaknya kita tahu jika dengan usaha tersebut meski masih gagal yang penting kita sudah menunjukkan jika kita berkembang. Masih ada waktu untuk menyempurnakan. Berkat kekalahannya itu pulalah, akhirnya ia bisa kembali pada sosoknya yang dulu, _sosok_ Mawar merah yang indah namun kali ini tak berduri.

Hubungannya dengan para rekan basketnya –baik dari Generasi Keajaiban dan Rakuzan- menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. ia dan para teman Generasi Keajaibannyapun jadi lebih sering saling berkomunikasi. Entah itu hanya bertukar kabar sampai rencana apa yang akan dilakukan kedepannya.

Berbicara mengenai hubungan dengan para teman lamanya, ia tidak yakin sebenarnya jika dikatakan baik. Masih ada satu orang yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Ya, memang ia dan Midorima memiliki komunikasi yang –cukup- baik. Namun rasanya masih ada sedikit kecanggungan atau apalah itu didalamnya. Ia juga merasa sedikit –sangat- bersalah pada pemuda tinggi –dan tampan- itu. Semua sikap dan perkataannya sudah melukai bahkan menghancurkan pemuda itu sangat banyak. Ia ingin minta maaf, namun ia rasa minta maafpun tidak akan berguna.

"Sei-chan, sampai kapan kau akan melamun dan mengabaikanku?" tegur Reo

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, meraih kesadarannya kembali.

"Ah, Mibuchi-san. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Akashi

"Sejak kau menatap jendela sekitar setengah jam yang lalu" cibir Reo

"Ah, sumimasen. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan menu latihan dan perekrutan anggota baru untuk tim basket kita" elak Akashi

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja mau bilangnya apa. Aku menyanggah kau berbohongpun, kau pasti akan berkelit" sindir Reo

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Memangnya rencana seperti apa yang ingin kau susun hingga kau mengabaikanku hingga setengah jam lamanya? Yah, aku sih tidak masalah kau abaikan biarpun hingga satu jam bahkan sehari. Tapi, kau tidak boleh mengabaikan seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu yang datang jauh-jauh kemari hingga seperti itu" nasehat Reo

"Nani?" tanya Akashi kurang paham

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau juga pasti mengabaikan panggilanku yang tadi. Baiklah, kuulangi. Sei-chan, ada seorang anak dari SMA Tokyo yang datang kemari untuk menemui. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menemui, bahkan sepertinya dia membolos sekolah. Dia pemuda yang lumayan tampan menurutku. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, kacamata yang bertengger di hidung membuatnya tampak dewasa dan terlihat cerdas, dan.. Oh! Sepertinya aku ingat siapa dia" seru Reo

Akashi melebarkan matanya. Apa mungkin memang dia yang datang kemari? Dari definisi Reo, sudah dapat ia simpulkan jika itu adalah dia.

"Sei-chan, kau belum berbaikan dengannya?" tanya Reo menuntut

Akashi hanya terdiam.

"Astaga Sei-chan, mau sampai kapan kau membuat dia berharap dan menggantungkannya seperti ini? Sampai kapan juga kau mau membohongi diri sendiri?" gerutu Reo

Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia dibuat terkejut oleh Reo hari ini. Bagaimana Reo tahu akan hal itu?

"Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu tentang perasaanmu untuk pemuda hijau itu. Semuanya tampak jelas diraut wajahmu, Sei-chan. Sadar atau tidak, kau menunjukkan itu selama pertandingan dulu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, hingga kau berbuat seperti itu padanya. Apa kau cemburu pada rekannya yang berambut hitam itu? Ayolah, kau itu kekanakan sekali ternyata. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas jika di mata bahkan hatinya ada kau" celetuk Reo

Ya, sejujurnya Akashi juga mencintai pemuda itu –Midorima-. Bahkan perasaan itu tumbuh sejak mereka pertama kali menghabiskan waktu bersama di SMP dulu. Sudah lama ia memendam itu sendiri. Tidak, sepertinya Midorima juga sama dengannya. Mengingat bagaimana pemuda tersebut menyatakan bahwa ia mencintainya di pantai kala itu. Bagaimana tatapan pemuda tersebut untuknya selama ini –yang baru ia sadar jika itu adalah tatapan kagum, cinta, dan sebagainya-, bagaimana usahanya untuk membuktikan kesungguhan ucapannya namun ia malah menghancurkannya dengan kejam. Semua kejadian itu hanya menambah rasa bersalahnya pada Midorima.

Satu lagi fakta yang berusaha Akashi abaikan. Ia sebenarnya cemburu pada Takao. Ia cemburu pada pemuda tersebut karena ia bisa bersama dengan Midorima sepanjang hari, mendapatkan kepercayaanya dan mendapat atensinya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya karena itulah ia menghancurkan Midorima sedemikian rupa di pertandingan kala itu. Ia cemburu, ia marah, ia merasa.. terkhianati. Ya, dia merasa begitu karena kedekatan mereka. Harusnya hanya dia yang bisa mendapatkan itu dari Midorima, ia tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun. (Dan karena itulah, ia memilih untuk menghancurkan Midorima agar pemuda itu membencinya dan berpaling pada pemuda tersebut.)

Namun itu hanya angannya. Itu takkan pernah terjadi. Sekarang pasti Midorima ingin mengembalikan ucapannya. Menyatakan jika sekarang mereka adalah musuh. Dan akhir dari semua kebersamaan mereka.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sei-chan? Cepat temui dia di taman sebelah gedung olahraga" suruh Reo.

.

Disinilah Akashi berada sekarang, tempat yang Reo beritahu bersama dengan Midorima. Ia biarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak.

"Jadi, Midorima. Ada apa kau mau datang jauh-jauh kemari hingga rela membolos?" tanya Akashi _to the point_

"Seperti biasa, kau tidak suka basa-basi sepertinya. Aku kemari untuk menemuimu, tidak boleh?" tanya Midorima balik

"Spesifiknya, Midorima. Jika kau hanya ingin menemuiku, kau tak mungkin membolos 'kan? Karena itu bukan kau sekali" tuntut Akashi

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku luar dalam, ya" ujar Midorima

"Ya, dan kau juga seperti itu" cibir Akashi

Midorima hanya tersenyum, meski tipis tapi Akashi bisa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ada desiran aneh di dadanya.

Midorima mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Ia sodorkan pada Akashi barang yang baru saja ia ambil. Setangkai Mawar merah yang merekah indah.

"Entah ini kebetulan atau takdir, terserah kau mau menyebutny apa. Tapi, _lucky item_ untuk Sagittarius dan Cancer hari ini adalah Mawar merah" ujarnya

Akashi hanya memandang Midorima lekat.

"Baiklah, kau tahu jika tadi itu alasan yang konyol. Aku kemari hanya karena ingin kau tahu" jeda sejenak "Bahwa perasaanku masih sama. Aku masihlah mencintaimu tidak peduli akan semua yang kau lakukan padaku diwaktu lalu" lanjutnya

Akashi menatap tak percaya pada Midorima. Benarkah itu? Benarkah jika pemuda ini masih mencintainya? Jika ini mimpi, ia tidak ingin ada yang membangunkannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku ini sebenarnya pengecut. Aku tak berani mengatakannya padamu lebih awal. Namun, tidak mengatakannya sama sekali juga bukan hal yang baik. Maka bagiku, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Akashi, aku mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu berdiri di depan gerbang SMP Teiko saat musin semi sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Disaat itulah aku merasa jika duniaku dipenuhi oleh warna merah yang indah. Aku selalu bersamamu sepanjang hari sejak saat itu. Selalu ada disampingmu, menemanimu bermain shogi, belajar dan bermain musik serta basket bersama, rela kau kalahkan ratusan bahkan ribuan kali jika perlu. Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuurou" aku Midorima

Akashi hanya terdiam, berusaha mencari kebohongan –seperti yang ia lakukan saat pertama kali mendengar pengakuan Midorima-. Namun tetap saja, yang ada di mata pemuda itu hanya kesungguhan, ketulusan dan cinta yang besar. Yang hanya ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku sadar, aku mungkin memang tidak benar-benar memahami dirimu yang sebenarnya dengan baik. Namun cukup bagiku dengan kau yang bersedia selalu ada disisiku, aku merasa sudah mengenalmu sangat baik. Meski jika aku selalu merasa memiliki jarak yang jauh saat bersama _dia,_ tapi aku mencintai _kalian_. Bagaimanapun, _kalian_ adalah persona yang sama. Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan, jika aku ingin memetik sebuah Mawar, maka aku juga harus memetik durinya juga? Tidak peduli seberapa tajam duri itu, seberapa banya luka yang akan ia hasilkan, dan seberapa dalam luka yang akan ia berikan. Aku tidak akan pernah peduli, karena aku mencintaimu" yakin Midorima

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia menangis? Tapi, untuk apa? Haruskah ia menghambur kedalam pelukan pemuda tersebut? Namun, rasanya itu tidak sopan mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya dulu. Bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan emosinya sekarang? Ya, emosi. Karena rasa bahagia, haru, takjub, sedih, menyesal dan lainnya menjadi satu saat ini.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil tangkai Mawar tersebut dari tangan Midorima. Ia bawa Mawar tersebut tepat di depan bibirnya, mecium harum dari bunga tersebut.

"Jadi, apakah kau menerima perasaanku?" tanya Midorima

Akashi merenung sejenak. Jawaban apakah yang kiranya terbaik? Ia juga mencintai Midorima, namun ia tak ingin melukainya lebih banyak dan lebih dalam lagi. Jadi, ia harus bagaimana?

"Midorima-kun" panggil Akashi

Midorima memberikan semua atensinya pada pemuda manis di depannya.

"Arigatou gozaimashita. Aku tersentuh dengan semua yang kau lakukan untukku selama ini. Aku sangat menghargai itu, sungguh. Jika kau ingin tahu, aku sebenarnya juga mencintamu. Aku mencintaimu sejak saat pertama kali kita melakukan sebuah kegiatan bersama-sama" ujar Akashi

Untuk kali ini, akhirnya Midorima bisa tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, usahanya tidak sia-sia. Perasaannya terbalaskan.

Akashi ingin Midorima selalu menampilkan senyum tersebut. Namun..

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bidsa menerima perasaanmu untuk saat ini" lanjut Akashi

Midorima membelalak. Setelah ia diterbangkan begitu tinggi, akhirnya ia tetap akan dijatuhkan juga?

"K-kenapa begitu, Akashi?" tanya Midorima kaget

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu, sebenarnya. Hanya aku belum siap untuk ini semua. Aku tidak ingin menambah luka yang kutorehkan, itu saja. Aku rasa, aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu saat ini. Masih ada seseorang yang lebih layak untuk mendapatkan ini semua, tapi kau tetap memilihku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku" terang Akashi

Midorima menunduk, tidak tahu harus meyakinkan Akashi seperti apalagi.

"Tapi.." ujar Akashi "Jika kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk merubah diri, menjadi lebih baik agar layak bersanding denganmu. Apakah kau akan memberiku waktu untuk itu?" tanya Akashi

Midorima mendongakkan kepalanya kembali. Apa yang Akashi bilang? Apakah ini mimpi? Seorang Akashi Seijuurou memohon padanya?

"Jika kau tak keberatan menunggu, aku akan mencoba -ah tidak, aku harus berubah agar bisa lebih baik dari sekarang dan layak untukmu. Sekalian juga agar kau bisa pulih dari luka-luka yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Jadi, maukah kau melakukannya untukku, Midorima? Maukah kau menungguku?" tawar Akashi

Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak "Baiklah, apapun untukmu" ujarnya

Akashi tersenyum "Terimakasih, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku dengan baik, Midorima" balas Akashi

Midorima hanya diam dan memperhatikan Akashi.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima" ujar Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Midorima "Dibandingkan dengan Mawar merah, mengapa kau tak memberiku Mawar hitam saja?" tanya Akashi

Midorima tercengang. Mawar hitam, yang benar saja? Mawar hitam itu 'kan melambangkan kematian? Apakah Akashi ingin ia mengorbakan nyawanya juga agar mendapat cinta pemuda itu?

"Mawar hitam itu bukan hanya berarti kematian, tapi bisa berarti obsesi juga. Bukankah kau lebih terlihat terobsesi denganku daripada mencintaiku?" ujar Akashi seraya bisa menebak pikiran Midorima

Midorima hanya mampu tersenyum.

Ya, jika memang harus begini jalan cinta mereka, maka Midorima takkan ragu lagi. Apapun itu, sepahit apapun nanti hubungannya ia tetap akan menjalaninya. Selama bersama dengan Akashi, semua akan baik-baik saja baginya. Dan akan tetap selalu indah, seperti Mawar merah.

* * *

 _My love is like a red Rose, It may be beautiful now_

 _But my sharps thorns will hurt you_

 _My love is like a red Rose, yes I may be fragrant_

 _But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_

 _Don't wanna hurt you_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **END**

HAI HAI.. PERKENALAKAN, SAYA AUTHOR BARU UNTUK ANIME INI...#tebardollarpapihMasaomi

Maafkan diriku, baru gabung udah bikin FF ga jelas kaya gini.. T.T

Entah mengapa, kalo dengerin lagu mbak Lee Hi yang ini tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat bikin ginian..

Yahh biarpun saya bukan orang baru dalam buat FF, tapi semoga yang baca FF ini ga sakit mata bacanya.. #itupunkaloada

Dan maafkan pula jika karakternya saya buat saaaangat OOC dan alay disini, bahkan menyimpang dari versi aslinya.. T.T

Review minna-san.. #bow


End file.
